18/22
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 22-سَيَقُولُونَ ثَلَاثَةٌ رَّابِعُهُمْ كَلْبُهُمْ وَيَقُولُونَ خَمْسَةٌ سَادِسُهُمْ كَلْبُهُمْ رَجْمًا بِالْغَيْبِ وَيَقُولُونَ سَبْعَةٌ وَثَامِنُهُمْ كَلْبُهُمْ قُل رَّبِّي أَعْلَمُ بِعِدَّتِهِم مَّا يَعْلَمُهُمْ إِلَّا قَلِيلٌ فَلَا تُمَارِ فِيهِمْ إِلَّا مِرَاء ظَاهِرًا وَلَا تَسْتَفْتِ فِيهِم مِّنْهُمْ أَحَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 22-Se yekûlûne selâsetun râbiuhum kelbuhum, ve yekûlûne hamsetun sâdisuhum kelbuhum recmen bil gayb(gaybi), ve yekûlûne seb'atun ve sâminuhum kelbuhum, kul rabbî a'lemu bi ıddetihim mâ ya'lemuhum illâ kalîl(kalîlun), fe lâ tumâri fîhim illâ mirâen zâhirâ(zâhiren), ve lâ testefti fîhim minhum ehâdâ(ehâden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. se yekûlûne : diyecekler * 2. selâsetun : üç * 3. râbiu-hum : onların dördüncüsü * 4. kelbu-hum : onların köpeği * 5. ve yekûlûne : ve diyecekler * 6. hamsetun : beş * 7. sâdisu-hum : onların altıncısı * 8. kelbu-hum : onların köpeği * 9. recmen : taşlayarak * 10. bi el gaybi : gaybı, bilinmeyeni * 11. ve yekûlûne : ve diyecekler * 12. seb'atun : yedi * 13. ve sâminu-hum : ve onların sekizincisi * 14. kelbu-hum : onların köpeği * 15. kul : de * 16. rabbî : Rabbim * 17. a'lemu : en iyi bilir * 18. bi ıddeti-him : onların sayısını * 19. mâ ya'lemu-hum : onları bilmezler * 20. illâ : sadece, den başka, ancak * 21. kalîlun : pek az * 22. fe lâ tumâri : artık tartışma * 23. fî-him : onlar hakkında * 24. illâ : ancak * 25. mirâen : bir tartışma, bir mücâdele * 26. zâhiren : açık, görünen, bilinen * 27. ve lâ testefti (fetva) : ve soru sorma (açıklama isteme) : (açıklama, hüküm verme, fetva verme) * 28. fî-him : onlar hakkında * 29. min-hum : onlardan * 30. ehâden : birine Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 22-Diyecekler ki onlar üçtü, dördüncüleri, köpekleri ve beş tâneydi onlar, altıncıları köpekleri; fakat bu sözler, ortada olmayan hedefe boşuna taş atmak ve diyecekler ki yedi taneydi onlar, sekizincileri köpekleri. De ki: Onların sayısını Rabbim daha iyi bilir, onları pek az kişi bilir ancak. Artık sen de onlar hakkında sana açıkladığımıza râzı ol da fazla münâkaşaya, mübâhaseye girişme ve onlara dâir kitap hakkında bir hüküm dilemeye kalkışma. Ali Bulaç Meali * 22-(Sonra gelen kuşaklar) Diyecekler ki: "Üç'tüler, onların dördüncüsü köpekleridir." Ve: "Beştiler, onların altıncısı köpekleridir" diyecekler. (Bu,) Bilinmeyene (gayba) taş atmaktır. "Yedidirler, onların sekizincisi köpekleridir" diyecekler. De ki: "Rabbim, onların sayısını daha iyi bilir, onları pek az (insan) dışında kimse bilemez." Öyleyse onlar konusunda açıkta olan bir tartışmadan başka tartışma ve onlar hakkında bunlardan hiç kimseye bir şey sorma. Ahmet Varol Meali * 22-"Onlar üç kişidirler, dördüncüleri de köpekleridir" diyecekler. Yine: "Beş kişidirler, altıncıları köpekleridir" diyecekler. (Yaptıkları) gayba taş atmaktır. "Yedi kişidirler, sekizincileri de köpekleridir" diyecekler. De ki: "Onların sayılarını Rabbim daha iyi bilir. Pek az kimseden başkası onları bilmez." Artık onlar hakkında açık bir tartışmadan başka tartışmaya girme ve onlar hakkında onlardan (kitap ehlinden) kimseye bir şey sorma. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 22-Karanlığa taş atar gibi, 'Mağara ehli üçtür, dördüncüleri köpekleridir' derler, yahut, 'Beştir, altıncıları köpekleridir' derler, yahut 'Yedidir, sekizincileri köpekleridir' derler. De ki: 'Onların sayısını en iyi bilen Rabbim'dir. Onları pek az kimseden başkası bilmez.' Bunun için, onlar hakkında, bu kısaca anlatılanın dışında, kimseyle tartışma ve onlar hakkında kimseden bir şey sorma. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 22-(Ey Muhammed!) Bazıları bilmedikleri şey hakkında atıp tutarak: “Onlar üç kişidirler, dördüncüleri köpekleridir” diyecekler. Yine, “Beş kişidirler, altıncıları köpekleridir” diyecekler. Şöyle de diyecekler: “Yedi kişidirler, sekizincileri köpekleridir.” De ki: “Onların sayısını Rabbim daha iyi bilir. Zaten onları pek az kimse bilir. O hâlde, onlar hakkında (Kur’an’daki) apaçık tartışma(yı aktarmak)dan başka tartışmaya girme ve bunlar hakkında onlardan hiçbirine bir şey sorma.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 22-(İnsanların kimi:) «Onlar üç kişidir; dördüncüleri de köpekleridir» diyecekler; yine: «Beş kişidir; altıncıları köpekleridir» diyecekler. (Bunlar) bilinmeyen hakkında tahmin yürütmektir. (Kimileri de:) «Onlar yedi kişidir; sekizincisi köpekleridir» derler. De ki: Onların sayılarını Rabbim daha iyi bilir. Onlar hakkında bilgisi olan çok azdır. Öyle ise Ashâb-ı Kehf hakkında, delillerin açık olması haricinde bir münakaşaya girişme ve onlar hakkında (ileri geri konuşan) kimselerin hiçbirinden malumat isteme. Edip Yüksel Meali * 22-Tahminde bulunanların bazıları, 'Onlar üçtür, dördüncüleri köpekleridir,' derken diğerleri de, 'Beştir, altıncıları köpekleridir,' diyecekler. Başkaları ise, 'Yedidir, sekizincileri köpekleridir,' diyecekler. De ki, 'Onların sayısını en iyi bilen Rabbimdir.' Onları bilen azdır. Onlarla yüzeysel olması hariç tartışmaya girme ve onlardan hiç kimseye de bu konuyu danışma. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 22-(Kimileri): «Üçtür. Dördüncüleri köpekleridir.» diyecekler; (kimileri de): «Beştir, altıncıları köpekleridir.» diyecekler. Her ikisi de gaybi taşlama=bilinmeyen şey hakkında tahmin yürütmektir. (Bir kısmı da): «Yedidir, sekizincileri köpekleridir.» diyecekler. De ki: «Onların sayılarını Rabbim daha iyi bilir; onları insanlardan ancak pek azı bilir.» Artık bunlar hakkında bildirilenin dışında bir tartışmaya girişme ve bunlar hakkında hiç kimseye birşey sorma! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 22-Üçtür, dördüncüleri köpekleri diyecekler, beştir, altıncıları köpekleri diyecekler, gayb taşlama, yedidir ve sekizincileri köpekleri diyecekler, de ki onların adedlerine rabbım a'lemdir, onları ancak pek azı bilir, artık bunlar hakkında kimse ile zâhiri bir münakaşadan başka münakaşa etme ve bunlar hakkında onlardan kimseye bir şey sorma Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 22-Diyeceklerdir ki: «Onlar üçtür, dördüncüleri köpekleridir» ve diyeceklerdir ki: «Beştir, altıncıları köpekleridir.» (Bu iki söz) Gayba taş atmaktır ve diyeceklerdir ki: «Yedidirler. Sekizincileri de köpekleridir.» De ki: «Onların adetlerini en ziyâde bilen Rabbimdir. Onları ancak pek azı bilir.» Artık onların hakkında zahiri bir mücadeleden başka münakaşada bulunma ve onlara dair bunlardan hiçbirinden bir fetva da isteme. Muhammed Esed * 22-(Ve çağlar sonra), bilemeyecekleri bir konuda gereksiz tahminlerde bulunarak, "onlar üç kişiydiler; dördüncüleri köpekleriydi", yahut "beş kişiydiler, altıncıları köpekleriydi", hatta "yedi kişiydiler, sekizincileri köpekleriydi" diyen kimseler çıkacak. De ki: "Onların sayısını en iyi Rabbim bilir! Zaten ancak çok az kimse onlar hakkında kayda değer bir şeyler bilmektedir. Bunun içindir ki, onlar hakkında, (kıssalarından çıkan) görünür dersin dışında, kimseyle tartışma(yın), ve onlar hakkında daha fazla bilgi almak için o (rivayetçilerden) hiçbir şey sorma(yın)". Suat Yıldırım * 22-İnsanların kimi: "Onlar, üç kişi idi, dördüncüleri de köpekleri idi." diyecekler. Bazıları da: "Beş kişi idiler, altıncıları da köpekleri idi." diyecekler. Bunlar, gayb hakkında tahmin yürütmekten ibarettir. Kimileri de: "Onlar yedi kişi olup sekizincileri de köpekleri idi." derler. De ki: "Onların sayısını tam tamına Rabbim bilir." Onlar hakkında bilgisi olan çok az kişi vardır. Öyleyse onlar hakkında, sathî tartışma dışında kimse ile münakaşa etme ve bu konuda ileri geri konuşanlardan da hiçbir bilgi isteme! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 22-Görülmeyene taş atar gibi: "Onlar üçtür, dördüncüleri köpekleridir" diyecekler; "Beştir, altıncıları köpekleridir" diyecekler. "(Hayır,) Yedidir, sekizincileri köpekleridir.' diyecekler. De ki: "Onların sayısını Rabbim daha iyi bilir. Onları bilen azdır." Onun için onlar hakkında, sathi tartışma dışında, derin münakaşaya girme ve onlar hakkında bunlardan hiçbirine bir şey sorma. Şaban Piriş Meali * 22-Karanlığa taş atarak, -Onlar üç kişi idiler, dördüncüleri köpekleriydi, diyecekler. Beş kişi idiler altıncıları köpekleriydi, diyecekler. Ya da yedi kişiydiler, sekizincileri köpekleriydi, diyecekler. De ki: -Onların sayısını en iyi Rabbim bilir. Onları çok az kimseden başkası bilmez. O halde, onlar hakkında açık olarak ortaya konandan başka bir şeyi tartışma. Onlar hakkında kimseye bir şey sorma! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 22-Diyecekler ki, 'Onlar üçtür; dördüncüsü köpekleridir.' Yine diyecekler ki, 'Onlar beştir; altıncısı köpekleridir.' Bütün bunlar gayb taşlamaktır. Yahut 'Onlar yedidir; sekizincisi köpekleridir' diyecekler. Sen de ki: Onların sayısını en iyi bilen Rabbimdir. İnsanlardan ise pek azı onları bilir. Onun için, onlar hakkında açık olan delillerden daha ötesi için tartışmaya girme; hiç kimseden de onlar hakkında birşey sorma. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 22-"Üç kişiydiler, dördüncüleri köpekleriydi." diyecekler. Şunu da diyecekler: "Beş kişiydiler, altıncıları köpekleriydi." Gaybı taşlamaktır/bilinmeyen şey hakkında atıp tutmaktır bu. Şöyle de derler: "Yedi kişidirler, sekizincileri de köpekleridir." De ki: "Onların sayısını Rabbim daha iyi bilir. Onlar hakkında bilgisi olan, çok azdır." O halde, onlar hakkında yüzeysel bir tartışma dışında hiçbir çekişmeye girme. Onlar hakkında, konuşup duranlardan hiç kimseye bir şey sorma. Yusuf Ali (English) * 22- (Some) say they were three, the dog being the fourth among them; (others) say they were five, the dog being the sixth,- doubtfully guessing at the unknown;(2359) (yet others) say they were seven, the dog being the eighth. Say thou: "My Lord knoweth be M. Pickthall (English) * 22- (Some) will say: They were three, their dog the fourth, and (some) say: Five, their dog the sixth, guessing at random; and (some) say: Seven, and their dog the eighth. Say (O Muhammad): My Lord is Best Aware of their number. None knoweth them save a few. So contend not concerning them except with an outward contending, and ask not any of them to pronounce concerning them. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 22-Bununla beraber ihtilaf ettiler. Onlar üç kişidir, dördüncüleri köpekleridir, diyecekler. Onlar, beş kişidir, altıncıları köpekleridir, diyecekler. Bunlar, gayb hakkında tahmin yürütmektir. Demek ki bu iki söz delilsiz zanna dayanan bir sözdür: (Onlar) yedi kişidir, sekizincisi köpekleridir de diyecekler. Demek ki bu söz, öncekiler gibi delilsiz zanna dayanan bir söz değildir. Gerçeğin kendisi olmasa bile ona en yakın sözdür. Doğrusu de ki: Onların sayısını Rabbim daha iyi bilir. Sayılarının bilinmesi kıssa açısından herkese lazım değildir. Onları gerçekten bilenler pek azdır. Onun için Ashâb-ı Kehf hakkında, sathî tartışma dışında derin münakaşaya girme. Pek az kimsenin bilebileceği Ashâb-ı Kehf hakkında yukarıda söylendiği gibi Rabbim en iyi bilendir, bilenler azdır, çoğu bir delile dayanmaksızın söyler. Onun için sathî bir münakaşadan başka bir tartışmaya ve karşılıklı konuşmaya dalma. Ve haklarında onlardan, değişik sözlerin sahiplerinden hiçbir şey sorma. Çünkü kıssanın bilinmesi lazım gelen noktaları hakkıyla bilindi. Şu halde Ashâb-ı Kehf kıssasını yalnız Kur'ân'ın açıklamasına dikkat ederek okumalı, şundan bundan sormaya kalkışmamalıdır. Şimdi bu kıssadan alınacak hisseyi açıklamak için aşağıda gelecek talimat ile buyuruluyor ki: Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *22- (Sonra gelen kuşaklar) Diyecekler ki: "Üç'tüler, onların dördüncüsü de köpekleridir." Ve: "Beştiler, onların altıncısı köpekleridir" diyecekler. (Bu,) Bilinmeyene (gayba) taş atmaktır. "Yedidirler, onların sekizincisi de köpekleridir" diyecekler.(22) De ki: "Rabbim, onların sayısını daha iyi bilir, onları pek az (insan) dışında da kimse bilemez." Öyleyse onlar konusunda açıkta olan bir tartışmadan başka tartışma ve onlar hakkında bunlardan hiç kimseye bir şey sorma.(23) 23- Hiç bir şey hakkında: "Ben bunu yarın mutlaka yapacağım" deme. 24- Ancak: "Allah dilerse" (yapacağım, de) . Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini zikret ve de ki: "Umulur ki, Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir başarıya yöneltip-iletir."(24) AÇIKLAMA 22. Bu, bahsedilen olaydan üçyüz yıl sonra, Kur'an'ın indirildiği dönemde Hıristiyanlar arasında Mağarada Uyuyanlarla ilgili değişik hikayelerin yayıldığını, fakat bunlardan hiç birinin güvenilir bir kaynağa dayanmadığını göstermektedir. Çünkü o dönem güvenilir kitapların basıldığı dönem değildi. Bu nedenlerle olaylarla ilgili hikayeler ağızdan ağıza, bölgeden bölgeye yayılıyor ve zaman geçtikçe uydurma olaylar gerçek hikayeye karışıyordu. 23. Bu hikayede asıl vurgulanan nokta uyuyanların sayısı değil, olayın öğrettiği derstir: 1) Gerçek bir mümin hiç bir şekilde haktan dönmemeli ve bâtıl önünde boyun eğmemelidir. 2) Bir mümin sadece maddi araçlara değil, bilakis Allah'a güvenmelidir. Dış şartlar ne kadar kötü görünse de, o Allah'a güvenip dayanmalı ve doğru yoldan gitmelidir. 3) Allah'ın söz konusu bir "tabiat kanunu" ile sınırlı olduğunu düşünmek tamamen yanlıştır. Çünkü O, genel tecrübelere aykırı bile görünse, dilediği herşeyi yapmaya kadirdir. O dilediği her yer ve zamanda herhangi bir tabiat kuralını değiştirmeye ve alışılmamış bir "olağanüstü" şeyi meydana getirmeye kadirdir. O denli ki, Allah iki yüzyıldan beri uyuyan bir kimseyi sanki birkaç saatlik uykudan uyandırır gibi, hem de bu zaman sürecinde görünüşünde, giyinişinde, sağlığında hiç bir değişiklik meydana getirmeksizin uyandırmaya kadirdir. 4) Bu kıssa bize Peygamberlerin ve ilâhî kitapların söylediği gibi Allah'ın geçmiş-gelecek bütün insanları tekrar diriltmeye kadir olduğunu göstermektedir. 5) Yine bu kıssa bize, cahil insanların Allah tarafından doğru yolu göstermek amacıyla gönderilen ayetleri (mucizeleri) esas amacından saptırdıklarını göstermektedir. İşte bu nedenle ahiret inancının bir ispatı olarak gösterilen Mağarada Uyuyanlar mucizesi sanki bu amaçla gönderilmiş birer aziz imiş gibi şirke bir araç haline getirilmiştir. Mağarada Uyuyanlar kıssasından öğrenilecek, yukarıda değindiğimiz derslerden anlaşılacağı üzere, akıllı bir insan dikkatini bunlarda yoğunlaştırmalı ve onların sayısı, isimleri, köpeklerinin rengi ve benzeri şeyleri araştırmaya çalışarak amaçtan sapmamalıdır. Sadece gerçekle değil, yüzeysel şeylerle ilgilenen kimseler zamanlarını böyle araştırma yaparak harcarlar. İşte bu nedenle Allah Peygamberine şöyle emretmektedir: "Başka insanlar seni meşgul etmeye çalışsalar bile, sen böyle gereksiz ve saçma araştırmalara girmemelisin. Zamanını böyle gereksiz şeylere harcamak yerine dikkatini davet görevinin üzerinde yoğunlaştırmalısın." İnsanları bu tür gereksiz ve anlamsız araştırmalara teşvik etmemek için Allah da onların gerçek sayısını bildirmemiştir. 24. Bu, bir önceki ayetle olan ilgisi nedeniyle buraya konulmuş bir parantez içi konudur. Bir önceki ayette Mağarada Uyuyanların sayısını yalnız Allah'ın bilebileceği ve bu tür konularda yapılan araştırmaların anlamsız olduğu belirtilmşiti. Bu nedenle insan önemsiz şeyleri araştırmaktan ve bunlarla ilgili tartışmalara girmekten kaçınmalıdır. Bu parantez içi cümlede Peygamber (s.a) ve müminlere kendi yararlarına şöyle bir emir verilmesine neden olmuştur: Hiç bir zaman "bu işi yarın yapacağım" demeyin, çünkü onu yapıp yapamayacağınızı bilemezsiniz. Siz ne gaybı bilebilirsiniz, ne de her şeyi yapmaya gücünüz yeter. Eğer unutarak ve yanılarak böyle bir şey söylemişseniz hemen Allah'ı anın ve "inşaallah" deyin. Bunun yanısıra siz "yapacağım" dediğiniz işte sizin için bir hayır olup olmadığını da bilmiyorsunuz. Belkide ondan daha hayırlı bir iş yapabilirsiniz. Bu nedenle Allah'a güvenmeli ve "Umulur ki Rabbim beni bu meselede doğru yola daha yakın bir şeyle bana hidayet verir" demelisiniz Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *22. çağlar sonra, bilemeyecekleri bir konuda gereksiz tahminlerde bulunarak, "onlar üç kişiydiler; dördüncüleri köpekleriydi", yahut "beş kişiydiler, altıncıları köpekleriydi", hatta "yedi kişiydiler, sekizincileri köpekleriydi" diyen kimseler çıkacak. (31) De ki: "Onların sayısını en iyi Rabbim bilir! Zaten ancak çok az kimse onlar hakkında kayda değer bir şeyler bilmektedir. Bunun içindir ki, onlar hakkında, (kıssalarından çıkan) görünür dersin dışında, kimseyle tartışma(yın), (32) ve onlar hakkında daha fazla bilgi almak için o rivayetçilerden hiçbir şey sorma(yın)". 31 - Seyekûlûn ifadesindeki gelecek zaman kipiyle, bir kere daha, sözkonusu kıssanın menkıbevî karakterine işaret edilmekte ve bu konuda ayrıntılara inen bütün spekülasyonların kıssanın temsîl edici, ahlakî mesajıyla bağdaşmadığı îma edilmektedir. 32 - Yani, Mağara İnsanları hakkında ancak, onların kıssalarından çıkarılacak aşikar dersi insanlara ulaştırmak üzere konuşun: yukarıda 21. ayetin ilk paragrafına ilişkin bir atıftır bu. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *22. Diyeceklerdir ki: Onlar, üçtür, dördüncüleri köpekleridir ve diyeceklerdir ki: Beştir, altıncıları köpekleridir. -Bu iki söz- gayba taş atmaktır ve diyeceklerdir ki: Yedidirler, sekizincileri de köpekleridir. De ki: Onların sayılarını en ziyade bilen. Rabbimdir. Onları ancak pek azı bilir. Artık onların hakkında zahiri bir mücadeleden başka münakaşada bulunma ve onlara dair bunlardan hiç birinden bir fetva da isteme. 22. Hz. Peygamber'in zamanındaki müslümanlar ile ehli kitabın ashab-ı kehf hakkındaki ihtilâflarını beyan için de buyuruluyorki: Ehli kitabın bir kısmı (diyeceklerdirki: Onlar, üçtür) üç erkekten ibarettir (dördüncüleri köpekleridir) ki, onların arkalarına takılmıştır (ve) diğer bir kısmı da (diyeceklerdir ki:) onların erkekleri (beştir, altıncıları köpekleridir) bu iki söz (gayba taş atmaktır) bir kuru zanna dayanmaktadır, (ve) müminler de (diyeceklerdir ki) o gençler (yedidirler, sekizincileri köpekleridir) müfessirlerin çoğuna göre hakikata uygun olan da budur. Evet.. Cenab-ı Hak buyuruyor ki: Resulüm!, o iki iddiayı red için (de ki: Onların sayılarını en ziyade bilen Rabbimdir) insanların bilgileri ise noksandır. (Onları) o mağaradakileri veya onların sayılarını insanlardan (ancak pek azı bilir) işte yalnız müminlerdir ki, onların tam sayılarını bilmiş bulunuyorlar, (ve) Yüce Resulüm!, (artık onların hakkında) o gençlerin durumları hususunda ehli kitap ile, (zahiri bir mücadeleden başka münakaşada bulunma) Kur'an-ı Kerim'in verdiği bilgileri anlatmakla yetin, onların iddialarını yalanlamaya tenezzül buyurma (ve onlara dair) ashab-ı kehf'e ait (bunlardan) ehli kitap denilen Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların (hiçbirinden bir fetva da isteme) onların kıssalarına dair bir sualde bulunma. Çünkü bunların o hususta doğru bir bilgileri yoktur. Kur'an-ı Kerim'de verilen bilgiler ise bu hususta yeterlidir.